


The Public Eye

by fragilelittleteacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: Will and Hannibal dance, and everyone else watches.





	

Their relationship, while no secret, had always been discrete and publicly restrained, whatever they might’ve been like in private- now, Hannibal’s code of gallantry and decorum allowed a perfectly acceptable window into their passion; the movements of their dance were perfectly in time with the music, yet they stood out from the other couples. Perhaps it was their gender. Perhaps it was Will’s beauty.

Hannibal’s hands were light on Will, sure and fleeting as the dance moved them from step to step; he was swift, but never rushed. Will followed in his stead, led like a puppet, hands held aloft by precise touches and caresses of movement.

They followed all the movements of the other dancers. Yet it seemed like all the other dancers were following them.

Their bodies were touching, separating, twining and twisting in the dance; Hannibal was elegant, experienced, eyes half-lidded and gaze unapologetic in his undisguised lust for his desirable dance partner; half the audience looked away when he spun Will in close to him, his lips grazing his lover’s cheekbone- the other half of the audience was wide-eyed, transfixed as Will Graham’s shy eyes flickered up to meet the other man’s stare in an unusual display of boldness. Alana Bloom, standing off to the side where she preferred to watch instead of participate, cleared her throat and took a drink of wine, her cheeks aflame. Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller watched with smiles and laughter, jealous of the young men and their boldness, their confidence.

Hannibal spun Will away from him, and then they were moving again.

 

 

When the dance finally ended, the couples all stood close- one partner held in the arms of the other, slung low to the tune of the music. Most couples laughed and straightened up, giddy- but Hannibal swung Will down, and looked down upon him for a moment of lustful suspense. Then, to the surprise of no one in the room, he bent down and pressed his lips to his partner’s.

The other couples looked over, many of them long-term associates of Hannibal, and looked away again, finding excuses to extricate themselves from the publicly displayed act of intimacy.

Hannibal stood smoothly, pulling Will upright.

When he took his hand afterwards, Will did not push him away.

 

 

 


End file.
